mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Pie
If you thought one Pie was some great food and more importantly a great Mario Kart Arcade GP Item, than check out the Triple Pie... Instead of just one cream topped desert, you now get three, which means more chances to cover your opponent's screen! Just know that you gotta work harder for this one- a Pie is classified as a Basic Item, but the Triple Pie's (which by the way is in all 3 Mario Kart arcade games) Prize item class means it has to be unlocked. Offense armed to the teeth with Pies.]]First off in using the Triple Pie is to procure one, or really THREE, from and Item Box. The icon will appear up top, and one Pie will rest in the racer's hand. At this point, you should be ready to throw. Now, Pies are place behind items, so you can't attack someone up front. But racers behind you are nice enough targets... once you throw a Pie and hopefully make contact, the victim's screen will be plastered with cream. The beauty about a Triple Pie is that you can do this two more times, granted you have a nice enough aim. Defense 's face. He can expect two more.]]Unfortunately, the Triple Pie doesn't rotate around your kart like Triple Green Shells or Triple Bananas do. You have to rely on timing and precision to successfully block an incoming enemy Item with a Pie. It's best not to save pies and just launch 'em all at once for protection insurance. Triple Pies are only for the back though. If you see a Green Shell coming at you from up ahead, swerve. Triple Pies can only do so much. Protection Throw forward items, such as Shells, Basins, Barrels, and others can destroy an opponents' Pie. The only problem with this strategy is that they outnumber you with an extra two Pies. So, unless you got a trio of Items yourself, it's best to just dodge them. Triple Pies might be launched in rapid succession, and when that happens, just accept your probable fate of being creamed. Super Stars and Shields can offer reliable protection for a good amount of time... explore those options. Trivia! *An Item called the Pie Kart is a third pie-themed Item... however, it bares really no resemblance or effect to Pies/Triple Pie. *The lesser Item, the Pie, was also known as a Cream Pie. For some reason though, a Triple Pie was never regarded as a "Triple Cream Pie". Gallery Luigi_(Triple_Pie)_(3).png|Two more Pies, one for lunch and one for your face. Triple_Pie_(Item_Roulette).png|Triple Pie selected for the place behind item in the item roulette. Triple_Pie_(Icon).png|In-game icon of a Triple Pie. Pie.png|A single Pie... alone it is good. With two more it is better... Pie,_Triple_Pie_(NEW).png|Pies and Triple Pies marked "NEW" on the Item Selection Screen. de:3x Cream Pie Category:Items Category:Mario kart Arcade GP Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Items Category:Prize Items Category:Place behind Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP Items Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP 2 Category:Mario Kart Arcade GP DX Category:3-Plus Items